User talk:Energy X
Re: Admin Go for it! Just don't expect many supports after a while. Nobody would really check it except me and maybe Slaying if I told him about it. 06:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sandbox Sorry, I was about to do it! Is it OK now? P. S. Since you're about to check it, do you think I have improved enough my articles? Me (Talk to me • ) 11:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for your good words! Also, I won't create Kalos Route 4 until it is confirmed. Me (Talk to me • ) 11:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) XY episodes in construction Energy X, I leave the episodes XY001, XY002, XY003, XY004 and XY005 in construction. what do you mean the names? and is it okay if i post the pictures of the X and Y Pokemon on the category page?Kaf2cute (talk) 10:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute Oh okay i got you sorry. and how about this pic of Klefki as an example http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/262970-klefki.jpg Kaf2cute (talk) 10:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute actually its not a fanfic its even on pokemon.com http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/whats_new/fairy_type/ Kaf2cute (talk) 11:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute An Affiliate question A user from this wiki wanted to know if we would affiliate with them. Ultimate Pokémon Fanon :Good point, lets see what Jade (Rainbow) has to say about it, and if her thoughts are different we'll end up discussing it, and if not then we'll tell them that we won't affiliate with them as we already are affiliated to a fanon. New theme I am as of now modifying a theme that I have to work for this wiki. Here is a link, I would like your thoughts. Kefalonitis keeps deleting these pics I post of the generation Vi Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Sandbox Do explain the whole commentators part of the festival of Kanto thing, It seems really interesting. Also, I would like to be able to code up something nice looking for the battles thing? Would a template that can be filled out each time work? :Nope! That seems pretty good to me! I'll add up some script and get it looking pretty. c: Template Here it is I can explain it if need be, but please hop onto chat if you would like for me to explain it. :What exactly do you mean by, how should it look on the front page? because it may be a good idea to add another tabber to the front page and make that look like the front page already does, fancy smancy like? Another look for it would have to be this Second Look. Re about chat Yeah I definitely think we could switch off the roles, I'd be glad to take up role sometime, but I probably wont be able to do it for about a month, I have to get back onto good terms with my parents before I can do anything like that. >.< Template FOB Template, please fill it out. following: I'll take and place the template onto the main page after you get it filled out, please just leave me a message that has all of those parimeters filled out. c: Sorry about the stub thing Yeah, sorry about the stub. I thought he was an upcoming character or something, and we had no info on him. XD I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 21:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) LEAK! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jzrJr7mvp8 Moltres(and the other legendary birds)will be roaming pokemon at some point of Pokemon X and Y! Oh, Well, sorry, but can the Aegislash pic stay? I kinda like it. Valerie Hey Slay. We need a color scheme for Valerie's GymLeaderBox as it is white. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I can do that if you are busy or not here yet. 17:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok done, I used the colors given at Template:Type to decide what to use. How does that look? 17:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thanks. ::Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I apologize I saw that you figured out mistakes from my edits.I accept it as mistake and apologize.Actually I thought that eymology and biology section could be merged,so I wrote etymology.I will correct all of them.Again Sorry for wrong edit--Monfernape (talk) 07:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Re: Manual of Style Hi! I think I accidently wrote my message to the wrong person. Anyway, I just read your messages and I am so sorry that I did what I just did. I did read the policy, however, I must have missed the note about meters. Again, this is all my fault, I was just trying to help and I was so caught up in filling in new information that I didn't notice your messages. I will of course change it back to centimeter on all the pages I've changed so far. Yet again, I'm terribly sorry for any potential damage I've caused. I just assumed (being European) that it would make more sense and would be more readable in CM. I hope I haven't "overstayed my welcome", I really liked doing this but I should have read the policy more thouroughly. Apologizes, Frida.19:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Wolfmoose (talk) Template I can get to that tomorrow. Template again Template:FOBWinners Here yah are, pretty self explanatory right? Battle KK lemme go set it up and I'll give you a link for you to comment. c: Here is the comment that you need to edit. Template:Commenter1comments Badges We need to talk about the badges, also do you have skype? :If the problem is that this wiki needs images for the badges I could always make some based off of the design in game? I'm a graphic artist. 15:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Serena (anime) Could u please stop messing with the stuff about Serena being Ash's love interest please. I like it the it was! :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Did you know? Hey on the main page's Did you know? thing one of them says that Swampert is unable to learn Hydro Pump or at least it tries to say it, it is weirdly worded and I think the word "unable" was meant to be put in the sentence there. 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :lol you're not an admin yet? Hmmm sorry then. 14:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Now you can fix it. :P 19:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks! 20:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image categories fyi I normalized the Legendary, Starter, and Berry navigational templates, they looked all random and out of place before. Now they all share the same look and can be collapsed. Change if you want, I wasn't sure about the colors. 17:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :If you know of any other navigational templates that are still used let me know so I can normalize them too. 18:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand splitting up the berries by gen, but I think the starter and legendary nav templates would be too small if you split those up by gen. Wouldn't they? 18:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, you want a nav template for all the pokemon of each gen? I can do that. :::Should it be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates? 18:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Why the change to purple in the header of the Legendary nav box? I made all the navboxes white to normalize them, should I make the header for berries and starters purple too? 18:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: Now the berries is green. 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why not all of it white for normality and cleanliness? =b 18:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Plus... it matches the logo this way. 19:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC)